Driving in the Rain
by toetyper
Summary: JJ is bored at camp. Amy wants to entertain him-but can JJ conquer his fear


DRIVING IN THE RAIN

JJ Dimeo stared at the big screen TV playing the original Ghostbusters from 1985. He was bored out of his mind as it was day 47 of his ten week summer camp adventure. JJ let out a long yawn as he looked back at the other campers in their wheelchairs. As he scanned the room his eyes met Amy's.

Over the first six weeks of camp, JJ and Amy had become an "item" kind of. This being a camp for teenagers with cerebral palsy, the chances for them to be alone are almost non existent. Amy glanced at JJ and motioned at the door. He nodded and turned his wheelchair on and slowly drove to the door and opened it with the back of the wheelchair. He turned around under the overhang and peered out into the rain. JJ hated to drive in the rain. Amy joined him outside.

"Hi JJ, you wanna drive out to the gazebo?" Amy asked. JJ motioned out to the drizzle and shrugged. "Don't tell me you're afraid of getting a little wet are you?"

JJ thought back to the day he was 12. He was with his mother grocery shopping. They were leaving the store and it was raining very hard. His mother pushed the shopping cart right out into the rain without considering he might stop. He sped forward to catch up with his mother. When he was in the middle of the road a raindrop hit him in the eye causing his entire body to seize up. His wheelchair abruptly stopped. A car braked sharply and just tapped his wheelchair. His mother hearing this ran up to the car, hit the roof and yelled at the driver "What in the bloody hell are you doing you god damn wanker!" His mother took JJ to the hospital although it wasn't necessary. Maya Dimeo always did stuff like that.

Amy turned on her wheelchair and drove up to JJ and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to the gazebo. You coming?" With that she turned around and drove off into the dark drizzling night. JJ stared at the reflectors on the back of Amy's wheelchair as they faded into the night.''

There he was; 3000 miles from home, away from everything he knew. This is what he wanted; why he asked his brother Ray to gently take him out of his wheelchair and put him on the floor to make it look like he fell. This is why he purposely twisted his knee slightly, just enough to need to go under the knife one more time. Just another surgery. He knew that would get his mom to agree to this. After all, when you have had twenty seven surgeries, what's one more to get you what you really want? JJ took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought about that day at the grocery store.

He opened his eyes and put his wheelchair on the highest speed and pushed the joystick on his chair forward.

The drizzle pelted JJ's skin so he kept his head down. Soon he caught up with Amy. He could hear her laugh as they drove through the woods. The ride was bumpy. The wooden board walk they constructed was once a smooth and easy ride, but after twenty years in the Maine woods the path turned into a roller coaster.

JJ lifted up his head a little; he could see the gazebo through the rain but could feel his muscles spasming. He gritted his teeth. "No damn it not now," he thought. His wheelchair skidded the last few feet and stopped underneath the gazebo and he collapsed when he was LLLdone driving, his head resting on his knees. He struggled to catch his breath, needing ten deep gasps to feel normal.

He sat up and saw Amy breathing even harder than he was. Her shirt became transparent with the rain, showing her pink bra. Then they stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Amy drove her chair parallel to his and they leaned over and kissed urgently and passionately. JJ went to put his hand behind her head, but then thought better of it in case his hand would clench and pull out her hair. Instead his hand rested on her breast. Upon feeling this, Amy lifted up her shirt and put JJ's hand back on her breast.

They broke their kiss and he started working down her neck slowly, a little bit at a time. He felt an odd sense of accomplishment. "Yes, I did it, I got a girl all by myself," he thought. Just then a loud clash of thunder broke their embrace and they sat straight up in their wheelchairs. They both stared at each other frightened by the noise. As JJ stared at Amy he felt a strange feeling in his left hand.

He slowly raised his left hand to see what was in it and saw a piece of pink fabric in his grasp. He looked to Amy as if to say what the heck, what is this? They both slowly looked down to Amy's exposed left breast. After a few seconds, Amy let out a small chuckle, then a guffaw; soon Amy let out a huge laugh with JJ laughing right along.

Amy put her hand on the back of his neck and guided JJ's mouth to her breast. He teased her nipple with his tongue. Amy let out a low moan as her hand slowly went down JJ's chest to his stomach. Amy's hand was unsure so she traced her fingertips back up JJ's chest to his face and lifted it to kiss him on the lips one more time.

Sitting back in their chairs they took a breath and looked each other over. Amy couldn't help but notice the bulge in JJ's shorts. She put her hand on his knee and slowly worked it up the leg of his shorts.

He looked at Amy with apprehension. "Shh JJ, listen to the rain, it's pouring now, no one is looking for us. We are alone at last."

Amy pulled JJ's erect penis from his shorts. He looked down and saw his boner for the first time. Her gnarled fingers worked over his shaft. JJ hadn't gotten the hang of jerking off yet as getting control of his muscles when sexually aroused is very difficult. He figured it would come in time. As Amy stroked his cock he focused on her breast bouncing uncontrollably.

JJ felt his balls tighten up. His feet pushed on the footrest of his chair lifting his pelvis up from the seat of his chair, straining his seatbelt. As cum gushed from his tip drenching his shirt he collapsed back into his chair and passed out for a couple of minutes.

When he opened his eyes and looked at Amy, she had pulled down her shirt back to normal and had a huge smile on her face. "That was awesome, JJ"

JJ motioned with his laser pointer to his board and spelled out, C-A-L-L M-E J-I-M


End file.
